An Awkward Attempt at a Taxi Ride
by whitwhit7
Summary: When Hermione Granger arrives in Muggle New York City, Draco Malfoy is the last person she expects to be sharing a taxie with. One can only wonder what mischeif will ensue.


As Hermione struggled to hail a cab in muggle New York City she felt an annoyance she had never felt before. The rain was soaking through her satin blouse and her flats were now reduced to water pitchers. She tossed a useless umbrella into a nearby trashcan and once again waved her arms in an attempt to catch a taxi.

Fed up, Hermione cast a silent spell so that the nearest cab would pick her up. Finally, the cab stopped in front of her and the driver motioned for her to enter the car.

"The empire state building, please," she told the driver as she struggled to get her large purse through the car door. A sigh sounded beside her and she turned indignantly to see who had made the noise. She was met with the cold gray-eyed stare of Draco Malfoy. She sneered in distaste at the blonde. The driver then informed her that her fellow passenger was headed to the Empire State building as well.

"You're my partner?" the two shouted at the same time. The driver looked at them questioningly through the mirror, but shook his head and pulled out onto the street. He noticed the heated looks and put up the privacy wall.

"Figures that I would be partnered with the Merry Mudblood," Draco grumbled as he set a silencing charm on the previously drawn wall. Before he could begin to perform any other enchantments, he felt the tip of Hermione's wand pressed against his throat.

""I'm not happy about this pairing Malfoy and I certainly want to get this job done so that I have a credible reference for the position I'm vying for at the Ministry. That does not mean, however, that I won't hex you within a seconds notice." His eyes traveled down to the wand at his throat casually and back to her face.

"What do you think you're playing at, Granger?" he exploded suddenly. "Pulling out your wand in the presence of a muggle? The Ministry wouldn't be happy to hear of that now, would they?" he threatened mildly.

"In case it passed your notice, Malfoy," she spat, "there is a separation guarding me. And as for the Ministry finding out, that depends on whether or not you're still alive by the time this cab ride is over." She shot him a haughty look and shifted in her seat to find a book from her purse. She plucked a gum wrapper from inside the bag and chucked it absentmindedly over her shoulder.

A strangled cry resounded through the back of the cab as the wrapper caught Malfoy in the eye. Hermione turned to give him a smirk but he gave her a level look and she stopped so that he could talk.

"Look, Granger, I'm so…. I'm sorrrr…. I feel bad that I insulted you and if it's all the same I'd really like this to be a good reference as well." She leveled him with a look and searched for any signs of a lie. She shrugged her shoulders and turned in her seat to face him.

"So what do we talk about now?" she asked him.

"Hair products?" he suggested.

"Judging by the stiffness of your hair we'd be here at least another hour," she smirked.

"And judging by the frizziness of yours we'd have plenty of time to talk about my products," he quipped.

She pointed her finger in his face and said, "Now, _Drakie_," she emphasized, "I thought we agreed to no longer be rude to one another."

He ignored her statement and swatted her hand out of his face. In retaliation she poked him in the shoulder. In return he poked her in the leg. She poked him again but harder this time. Wands forgotten, the two began a war of who could poke the other harder.

Their bodies had gradually moved towards one another, and Hermione now sat practically in his lap. She pointed her finger to go in for a jab to his chest, but suddenly the cab ran over one on New York's infamous potholes. Draco grabbed her around the waist in order to keep her from falling on to the floor. Hazel eyes met gray and her lips mouthed a silent thank you.

Draco's lips crushed hers with a crippling force. Both moaned softly in the back of their throats. Their tongues dueled for dominance and after a worthy battle Hermione consented and let Draco take control. His hand reached behind her and slid down her back and cupped her bottom in his hand while the other gripped her neck. Both her hands were occupied with the task of gripping his face in an earnest grasp.

The brakes screeched to a sudden halt and they were thrown in a heap onto the floor of the cab. Hermione wordlessly lifted the silencing charm and looked out the window to see the Empire State Building looming over her. She flashed a quick smile and payed the cab driver before grabbing her bag and dashing out of the cab.

Draco clumsily followed her and got close enough to whispered huskily in her ear, "I hope you know I'm getting the promotion once we get back to the Ministry."

Hermione gave a throaty laugh and winked when she told him, "In your dreams, Malfoy," before thanking the doorman as he opened the door to the lobby.


End file.
